Known in the art is, among other things, an emergency exit door disposed on a side wall of an elevator car, which emergency exit door is hinged at its top edge and at its bottom edge with pin hinges in the side wall structures of the elevator car. For practical reasons the hinge cannot be disposed exactly on the second edge of the emergency exit door, in which case when turning the door around its hinge line inwards into the elevator car the edge of the door on the other side of the hinge line turns to outside the elevator car. This type of function is not always possible owing to lack of space, e.g. in double-decker elevator cars. Another problem is that a door hinged in this way detracts from the interior decoration of the elevator. An interior decoration panel that is only the width of the door, for example, must always be situated at the point of the door, which interior decoration panel is generally narrower than the other interior decoration panels.
An emergency exit solution is also known from Japanese patent publication no. JP2018275(A), which solution comprises a separate hatch that can be lifted to inside the elevator car, which hatch in normal drive of the elevator is fixed to a side wall of the elevator car. A problem with this solution also is that the hatch disturbs the interior decoration of the elevator. Owing to weight considerations, the hatch cannot be the full height of the wall, in which case the top edge of the hatch bisects the interior decoration panel in the height direction. Additionally, the hatch must comprise lifting handles of large size that are strong enough, for moving the hatch. The lifting handles are also visible in the interior decoration, disturbing the general appearance of the interior decoration.